Chocolat Blanc
by Clytemnon
Summary: Un portrait de la duchesse de Russie...Une lettre...Une femme aussi blanche que la neige...Que va faire Willy lorsque celle ci sera devant elle?...Personne ne le sait...
1. Le portrait

N/A: Donc voici la nouvelle fic sur CatCF (si ça continue, je vais remplir toute la page française avec Mrs Wonka! XD) bon, je sais pas si ça va faire un carton comme mes deux fics précédentes, mais bon, c'est juste un essai, c'est à vous de juger Celle là, sera plus longue à poster, car je dois m'occuper de l'autre et donc, la patience sera de mise pour espérer voir la suite se perpétuer voilà, bonne lecture!

Chocolat blanc.

Chapitre 1 : Le portrait.

Pas moyen de sortir de chez soi, sans être frappé par le blanc qui tapissait les rues de la ville. La neige tombait tout le temps. Même en été, la glace éternelle persistait comme si elle avait la rage de vivre.

Aujourd'hui, elle avait été remplacée par un blizzard glacial. Personne ne se s'attardait dehors, et les quelques aventuriers se pressaient pour gagner un coin de chaleur, que se soit dans leur maison, ou dans un quelconque bar. Le silence était percé par le souffle glacé du vent, qui balayait les traces des passants. Il ne fallait point se perdre dans ces cas là…

La grande chocolaterie était toujours là, se dressant contre le froid. Ses hautes cheminées, déversant l'odeur du chocolat, ne suffisaient pourtant pas à raviver les cœurs les plus endurcis.

Le jeune Charlie Bucket, avait appris à vivre dans ce froid hivernal depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il vivait auparavant dans les courants d'air et dans la misère. Mais le concours des Tickets d'or, organisé par Willy Wonka, le sauva de cette vie. Maintenant, avec ses parents et ses grands parents, il vivait au cœur même de la grande chocolaterie. Dans le jardin de bonbons précisément ! Il avait gagné une chocolaterie et aidait Willy Wonka dans son travail.

Ce matin, ils étaient dans la salle aux inventions. Ils discutaient sur le projet de créer de nouvelles friandises.

"Ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas inventer de nouveaux bonbons !"

"Il faut de le patience Monsieur Wonka !"

"Ah mon petit Charlie ! Je ne cesse de me triturer les méninges et je ne trouve rien !Quelle heure est-il ?"

"Il est presque midi, il vaut mieux descendre où Maman, va nous faire une crise !"

"Très bien, allons y !"

Ils prirent le grand ascenseur de verre et descendirent dans le jardin. L'on sentait une agréable odeur de viande. Le déjeuner devait être prêt.

"Ah juste à l'heure les garçons ! "Fit Helen, la mère de Charlie.

Les grands parents sortirent de leur grand lit et se mirent à table. Willy entre Grand-mère Joséphine et Grand-mère Georgina et Charlie entre son père et Grand père Joe.

"Charlie ! Cet après-midi, je souhaiterais que tu aides ton père a fouiller le grenier ! Il y a des années qu'il n'a pas été rangé !"

"Mais Maman ! Je dois aider Willy !"

"Et bien, est-ce que Willy est d'accord pour laisser Charlie, nettoyer le grenier ? "Rétorqua Helen en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ah euh…Oui c'est une bonne idée !"

Charlie lança un regard noir à Willy qui lui répondit par une moue de reproche.

Pendant que Helen et les deux grands-mères faisaient la vaisselle, Charlie et son père était en entrain de nettoyer le grenier. Les cartons et autres souvenirs anciens, étaient maculés de poussière et de toiles d'araignée. Puis Charlie fut curieusement attiré par une malle, qui devait être aussi vieille que les toiles d'araignée qui la recouvraient. Il utilisa un torchon pour la nettoyer, puis jeta un œil au vieux cadenas qui bloquait l'ouverture. Il était fortement usé et il sauta à l'aide d'un pied-de-biche. Le petit garçon l'ouvrit, impatient de découvrir ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. A sa grande déception, c'était un tableau ovale, enveloppé dans un carton protecteur. Charlie le retira et regarda le tableau. Sa reliure était en or véritable ! C'était le portrait d'une femme. Mais quelle femme ! Elle avait la peau encore plus pâle que celle de Willy, blanche comme la neige. Elle avait un cou d'une longueur impensable, au moins plus de 20 cm de longueur !Qu'importe ce détail insolite, la femme était très belle. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs, où des mèches or venaient tomber en cascade sur ses épaules blanches. Ses yeux noisette étaient fins et étirés en amende et bien maquillés.

"Papa ! Viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! Qui c'est ?"

Noah, son père, le lui prit pour l'analyser consciencieusement et la mémoire lui revint :

"Ah ! C'est le portrait d'une duchesse russe ! C'était…Elme Yudeski !"

"Je peux le garder ?"

"Euh, oui, pourquoi pas ! Ce tableau sera sûrement mieux dans ta chambre que dans ce coffre !"

Charlie descendit dans la salle à manger, tout excité. Willy lui demanda ce qu'il avait dans les mains et lui montra le tableau :

"C'est une duchesse de Russie !"

"Tu as vu le cou qu'elle a ?"

"Oui c'est bizarre !"

Helen s'approcha :

"Chéri ! Où te l'aies-tu procuré ?"

"Euh, c'était bien avant notre rencontre ! Je l'ai trouvé dans une brocante ! J'ai trouvé dommage qu'il finisse à la poubelle ! C'est une belle œuvre d'art !" Répondit son mari.

"Grand père ! Tu connais l'histoire de cette femme ? "Demanda Charlie à Joe.

"Non, mais Georges, en connaît pas mal je crois ! N'est ce pas ?"

"Et bien, cette femme était une grande duchesse en Russie….Et eut plusieurs filles. Et ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'elles avaient toutes le cou de cette longueur ! Mais leur règne ne dura point, car il y eu bon nombre d'émeutes et tous les membres de la famille Yudeski furent assassinés, les uns après les autres…C'est une bien triste histoire que celle des Yudeski ! Une famille maudite disait-on !"

"Mais il n'y pas plus aucun membre de vivant ? "Demanda Willy.

"On dit que l'arrière petite fille est encore en vie, mais ce ne sont que des balivernes !"

"Peut-être est-elle encore en vie ! Moi j'y crois ! "Rétorqua Charlie.

La discussion cessa à ce sujet.

Le lendemain, Noah Bucket avait quitté la chocolaterie pour aller acheter le journal.

Il revint en furie, la paperasse à la main.

"Ecoutez ça, vous autres !"

Il lut un article à haute voix :

_"Tentative d'assassinat à la cour de Russie. La princesse Irène Yudeski a échappé de peu à la mort ! Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, qui a tiré sur la voiture de la jeune femme, en plein jour, dans les rues encombrées de Saint Petersbourg. Il fut arrêté sur le champ et livré à la police russe..."_

Le silence se fit. Soudain Charlie poussa une exclamation :

"J'avais raison ! Je savais qu'elle était toujours vivante !"

"C'est absolument horrible ce qui lui arrive !" Fit Georgina.

"Certains gens sont tout bonnement atroce ! Cette pauvre femme est sans famille et échappe à un assassinat !"

Le seul qui ne vociférait pas des exclamations à tout va, était Willy. Il n'avait que faire de cette histoire. Cette femme, il ne la connaissait point.

Mais aurait-il pu se douter, que bientôt, cette même femme serait en route pour sa chocolaterie dans le plus grand secret ? Et n'était-ce qu'un simple hasard de trouver le portrait de la duchesse la veille de la tentative d'assassinat ? Personne ne pouvait savoir...


	2. La lettre

Chapitre 2 : La lettre.

Charlie faisait se promenait dans la ville, comme chaque jour. Sa mère avait tout le temps peur, qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, mais Noah insistait pour qu'on le laisse un peu se débrouiller tout seul. Il rentra dans la boutique où il avait trouvé le ticket d'or, et depuis, était devenu bon ami avec le boutiquier :

"Bonjour Monsieur Sam !"

"Bonjour Charlie ! Un délice Wonka guimauve caramel, comme d'habitude ?"

"Oui merci ! A-t-on des nouvelles de la princesse russe ?"

"Pas depuis la tentative d'assassinat, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à ça ?"

"J'ai trouvé dans mon grenier, une peinture, représentant la grande duchesse !"

"Ooh ! Et bien, garde le précieusement !"

Charlie rentra à la fabrique, mais aperçut le facteur devant les grilles :

"Puis-je vous aider ?"

"Tu habites ici ?"

"Oui ! Vous avez quelque chose pour nous ?"

"J'ai cette lettre ! Pour Monsieur Wonka !"

Charlie accourut dans la petite maison. Par chance, Willy n'était pas encore partit.

"Tiens, il y a une lettre pour toi !"

"Pour moi ? Je ne reçois jamais de courrier !"

Willy prit la lettre et vit un sceau qui scellait l'enveloppe. Il poussa un petit cri et en lâcha la lettre.

"Qui y t-il ?" Fit Helen.

"Le sceau...Il vient de...Russie !"

Silence. Tout le monde ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Willy ramassa doucement la lettre et hésita à l'ouvrir.

"Vas-y, lis la pour voir !"

Il hocha la tête, tout tremblant. Il décacheta le sceau et glissa sa main gantée dans l'enveloppe. Puis il retira la lettre qui fit comme un bruit de succion au contact du papier. Avec une lente incertitude, il se mit à lire la lettre.

_« Cher Monsieur Willy Wonka,_

_Moi, Irène Yudeski, princesse royale de Russie, ai la grande joie de vous faire parvenir cette lettre. J'ai entendu grandes choses de votre talent de chocolatier et confiseur et je serais extrêmement honoré de visiter votre fameuse chocolaterie. J'espère que vous accepterez ma requête, et bien entendu, je vous payerais bon prix pour pouvoir visiter un tel monument. Veuillez adresser votre réponse le plus tôt possible !_

_Mes sincères et distinguées salutations à vous et à votre héritier Monsieur Charlie Bucket._

_Mademoiselle Irène Yudeski. »_

Les femmes retenaient leur souffle à chaque mot que Willy prononçait. Puis dès qu'il eut finit, Helen cria :

"Mon dieu, la princesse de Russie !Ici dans la chocolaterie !"

"Willy, que vas-tu décider ?"Demanda Charlie en lui agrippant la veste.

"Je...Je ne sais pas ! Ça s'est passé si vite ! Je ne sais pas si je suis assez bien pour accueillir une dame de rang ! Que je ne connais même pas en plus !"

"Mais Willy, c'est la chance du siècle !" Continua Mme Bucket.

"Une telle proposition ne se répétera pas avant des années !" Fit remarquer son mari.

"Je crois que je vais réfléchir à ça !"

Willy sortit de la maison et emprunta l'ascenseur pour méditer dans sa chambre. Celle-ci était grande et spacieuse. Tout le mobilier était en chocolat !

Willy balançait la lettre sur son bureau et préféra ne pas la regarder. Puis il s'assit sur son grand fauteuil, et réfléchit.

De longues minutes passèrent et Willy restait là, sans rien dire ni faire. Ses yeux étaient fixés dans le vague, totalement en transe. Puis il se souvint du visage de la duchesse sur le portrait. Il la trouvait belle et aurait voulu espérer que son arrière petite fille lui ressemble tout autant.

La plume, une d'aigle royal, posée dans son encrier, semblait le narguer. Il l'entendait crier : « Ecris ! Ecris ! Ecris cette lettre ! »

Alors il s'empara de l'enveloppe et relut plusieurs fois la lettre. C'était une écriture de femme, voluptueuse et agréable. Willy adorait la façon dont son nom était écrit et il esquissa un sourire. Alors il prit une feuille vierge, puis sa plume qu'il trempa dans l'encrier avec une excitation sans pareille. Il adorait écrire à la plume, ce tracé léger et fin qu'il aimait répéter autant de fois qu'il pouvait en jouir parfaitement, jusqu'à l'extase. Il rédigea la réponse de sa plus belle écriture, de sorte que cette Irène Yudeski, la reconnaisse comme étant celle d'un homme bon, généreux et pleins de bonnes choses. Sa missive terminée, il appela un Oompa Loompa de son cri bizarre...Il n'attendit que quelques secondes pour voir un petit homme, accourir à lui.

"Tu vas poster cette lettre pour moi d'ak ? C'est très urgent ! Prends bien soin de le noter !"

Oompa Loompa croisa les bras sur son torse, prit la lettre et partit en zigzaguant.

Le jour suivant, Willy fut tout excité d'apprendre qu'il avait du courrier. Il fut tout autant surpris de la vitesse auquel la réponse lui était parvenue, dont Georges la considéra comme surnaturelle. Il décacheta le sceau si vite, qu'il en failli déchirer l'enveloppe, puis il lut à haute voix :

_« Cher Willy,_

_Quelle joie se fut de lire votre missive dès que je l'eus tenu entre mes mains ! Je suis aussi jouissive qu'une mésange bleue au printemps ! Quelle nouvelle c'est pour moi! C'est un pur bonheur de savoir que vous acceptez ma venue dans votre humble fabrique ! Je serais donc présente devant vous, le 13ème jour du mois d'Octobre, à 10h précise !_

_Milles baisers à vous, tant ma joie est immense. »_

_Princesse Irène Yudeski. _

Willy ne put se contenir et poussa un cri de joie et se mit carrément à danser partout dans la maison, en décrivant de grands cercles avec ces bras. Sous le regard amusé des autres.

"Comme c'est étrange ! Il y a quelques jours, tu n'étais pas du tout sûr d'accepter !"

"Ah Charlie ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en moi mais, je me sens heureux ! Oui heureux ! C'est fou !Grandiose ! Haha !"

"Le 13, c'est dans 5 jours je crois, non ?"

Helen jeta un œil à l'enveloppe, maintenant en charpie. Elle la regarda attentivement et en sortit un autre papier.

"Oh, Willy, tu as oublié quelque chose dans cette enveloppe ! Regarde !"

Willy se plaça derrière Helen et regarda se qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et sourit à s'en fendre la bouche :

Une photo d'Irène.

Willy la prit dans sa main et la regarda avec la plus grande attention. C'était le portrait craché de la duchesse. A un détail près...Ses yeux étaient aussi bleus qu'un saphir.

Elle avait les mêmes mèches d'or qui lui cascadaient sur ses épaules nues et blanches et la même chevelure noire de jais. L'ombre que lui apportaient ses cheveux, lui donnait un teint bleuté sous les courbures de ses omoplates. Son visage pâle et osseux était légèrement en pointe, comme son ancêtre.

Willy passa la nuit à admirer cette photo dont il était tombé littéralement amoureux.Aussi, il relut la lettre des dizaines de fois. Elle l'avait appelé "Cher WIlly" et pas "Cher Monsieur Willy Wonka", ce qui signifiait de grandes choses pour lui. Une toute nouvelle confiance, un lien fort!

Dans quelques jours, il allait la rencontrer...Sans se douter de ce qui se passerait ensuite...


	3. Portrait fantome

N/A: Je passe en furie poster le 3ème chapitre, because je suis pressée! Je vais au ciné là Merci pour vos reviews! Et si Tania, tu passes par là, saches que c'est trop long à expliquer pour mettre une fanfic, mais il faut d'abord que tu t'inscrives sur le site en étant d'accord avec le réglement blabla...ceci fait, essaye de m'envoyer un mail pour que je puisse t'expliquer en détail ou laisse ton adresse sur une review!

Chapitre 3 : Le portrait fantôme.

A mesure que les jours passaient, Willy Wonka devenait de plus en plus nerveux. Il donnait sans cesse des ordres à ses Oompa Loompas pour qu'ils fassent le ménage…

"Je veux que la chocolaterie soit nickel ! Je ne veux pas voir un grain de poussière !"

Les Oompa Loompas le dévisagèrent, surpris.

_"Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?"_

_"A mon avis, il est devenu fada !"_

_"A force de rester cacher ici, il est devenu gateux !"_

Il osait même imposer son autorité sur les pauvres Bucket qui ne comprenaient rien à ce qu'il se passait :

"Il est devenu fou !" Fit George.

"Non, il est amoureux !" Expliqua Helen, en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

"Maman, est-ce que c'est toi qui a changé mon portrait de place ?Parce qu'il n'est plus sur mon buffet !"

"Non…Je ne l'ai pas touché !"

Charlie passa son regard interrogateur sur le reste de sa famille qui firent tous « non » de la tête.

Il était pourtant sûr de l'avoir poser là, et quand il se réveilla le lendemain, le portrait avait disparu. Il alla demander à Willy s'il ne l'avait pas emprunté mais répondit non lui aussi.

Il interrogea même un Oompa Loompa, mais toujours la même réponse. Cette peinture ne s'était tout de même pas envolée !

Le jour se coucha, pour laisser place à une pleine lune.

Willy revêtit son costume vert foncé et noir (celui qu'il porte lorsqu'il est chez le psy dans le film) pour aller dormir. Lorsqu'il éteignit la lumière, il jura avoir entendu un bruit étrange. Comme si quelqu'un marchait sur le parquet. Il se dressa et lança :

"Qui est-là ?"

Aucune réponse bien sûr, il s'y attendait. Mais il n'était pas rassuré tout autant. Il s'enfouit la tête dans les oreillers, mais le bruit revint.

"Qui va là !"

Il alluma la lumière et ne vit que sa chambre, vide de toute personne…Il déglutit difficilement et se recoucha.

Plus tard dans la nuit, il fit un rêve étrange qui le réveilla en sursaut. Dan son cauchemar, sa chocolaterie était en feu et beaucoup de ses Oompa Loompas avaient péri dans l'incendie. Et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Charlie.

Willy était en sueur et avait le souffle court. Son rêve semblait si réel !Jamais il n'avait eu à faire de mauvais songe comme celui là. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla, la pluie battait contre les volets de ses fenêtres, et le vent soufflait d'une férocité incroyable. Le tonnerre grondait, et des éclairs éclairaient sa chambre à chaque coup.

Il reprit son souffle et se rallongea. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis combien de temps il était en train de regarder le plafond, mais il avait peur. De quoi ? Il ne le savait pas lui même…

Puis soudain, il entendit un voix, ou plutôt un chant. C'était un fredonnement mélodieux d'une femme. Willy se leva et décida de se mettre en quête de cette voix inconnue. Entraîné face à un chant de sirène, il ne put y résister, friand de savoir d'ou et de qui il provenait. Il alluma un cierge, sa seule lumière dans les ténèbres de la chocolaterie. C'était bien la première fois, qu'il visitait sa propre fabrique en pleine nuit. Tout était calme, trop calme. Son souffle et son pas, dérangeaient le silence sacro-saint du long couloir. Le chant continuait toujours et augmentait en intensité à chaque pas. Soudain il sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Il avait pris peur en voyant son reflet dans un miroir. Il était décidément trop stressé.

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et pria Dieu pour que ce ne soit pas celle à laquelle il pensait… Pas de chance pour lui. La voix provenait de la future chambre d'Irène Yudeski.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte rapidement. Il balaya la pièce à l'aide la lumière, mais il n'y avait absolument rien à l'intérieur. Rien que le bruit des éclairs, dont la bougie fit pâle figure face à leurs flash aveuglants qui parvenaient à éclairer la chambre, une fraction de seconde.

Willy rentra à l'intérieur et ne remarqua pas que la porte s'était refermée derrière lui, sans un bruit. Il s'avança vers le bureau et s'assit tranquillement dans le fauteuil. Un éclair déchira le ciel et fit sursauter Willy de quelques mètres. Il se retourna vers le lit et vit avec horreur, une lumière spectrale, apparaître à chaque coup de tonnerre. C'était une femme, elle était assise sur le lit et ses yeux blancs semblaient regarder Willy, avec une expression terrifiante.

Il reconnut la duchesse Yudeski. Complètement effrayé et vulnérable, il se leva lentement du fauteuil et couru vers le porte. La porte était verrouillée ! Il forçait comme un malade sur la poignée, mais ne fit que stresser encore plus lorsqu'il sentit un frisson glacé le parcourir. Une main blanche venait de se poser sur son épaule. Willy préféra ne pas la regarder. Au bord de l'apoplexie, Willy donna un coup sec à la poignée qui céda et la porte s'ouvrit. Le chocolatier se mit à courir comme un dératé vers sa chambre et ferma la porte à clé, puis il s'y adossa pour s'effondrer de fatigue.

Au petit matin, Willy se réveilla, les yeux cernés et injectés de sang. Il était toujours devant la porte. Il était épuisé et n'avait pas dormie assez. Il se leva en s'aidant de sa canne, réajusta son habit et poussa un nouveau cri lorsqu'il aperçut le portrait de la duchesse, posé sur son bureau. Il s'empressa de le plaquer au sol. Il ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Il pensait avoir vu un spectre cette nuit et maintenant il retrouve le portrait que Charlie avait perdu.

Il se croyait bel et bien fou. Il appela un Oompa Loompa et lui demanda si c'était lui qui avait posé cette maudite peinture ici. Il lui répondit que non, et que aucun autre Oompa Loompa ne l'a apporté ici.

Le ptit homme s'inquiéta soudain sur l'état de santé du chocolatier en voyant ses yeux gonflés par la fatigue et son souffle irrégulier.

Après une visite chez le Docteur Oompa Loompa, Willy découvrit qu'il souffrait d'hypertension et qu'il valait mieux qu'il se calme et reste au lit autant de temps qui le fallait.

Charlie vint lui apporter de quoi manger, un verre de lait et quelques gâteaux que sa mère avait fait pour lui.

"Est-ce que ça va mieux ?"

"Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser…"

"Vous avez subi un gros choc, que vous est-il arrivé ?"

"Je ne sais plus….Merci de venir prendre de mes nouvelles !"

"C'est bien normal !Vous êtes surmené surmener, il faut faire attention !Vous n'avez plus 20 vingt ans !"

"J'en ai le double, merci de ma le rappeler…C'est la première fois que je suis comme ça, je ne comprends pas !"

"Dois-je envoyer un courrier à la princesse pour lui demander d'annuler sa visite ?"

"Non !Surtout pas ! Je veux la voir ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai, qui va m'empêcher de…"

"D'accord, d'accord !Je vous en prie, calmez vous !Vous devez vous reposer !"

Charlie regonfla son oreiller en le tapotant et quitta la pièce. Sa mère vint prendre sa place au chevet de Willy pour lui tenir compagnie et voir si son état s'améliorait. Willy ne cessait de trembler, depuis son escapade nocturne. Il avait de la fièvre, il était plus pâle que d'habitude. Ses cheveux avaient beaucoup plus de cheveux blancs et ternissaient sa couleur marron.

Les Bucket et les Oompa Loompas se faisaient du souci pour Willy. Mais le lendemain, il trouva le courage de retourner travailler…Le portrait ?Il avait encore disparu !


	4. Rencontre

N/A: Voilà!Je viens juste de finir ce chapitre, alors Zou!Je le soumet ici! héhé, c'est pas comme l'autre fic, qui est écrite à l'avance, et donc cette fic mettra longtemps avant de se terminer

Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

Le jour J arriva enfin. Mais Willy devait rester au lit, son état risquait de s'aggraver s'il mettait le nez dehors. Ce fut donc la famille Bucket qui s'occupa de réceptionner la princesse Russe.

Ils étaient devant la chocolaterie, habillés sur leur 31. Vers 10h, une limousine se gara devant l'usine. Le chauffeur descendit, fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la portière. Une longue jambe blanche en émergea, puis une deuxième. La princesse sortit enfin de la voiture. Elle était exactement comme sur la photo. Elle était habillée d'une longue robe, comme celle des grandes dames autrefois, d'un grand manteau en fausse fourrure et des gants noirs. Elle regarda en l'air, pour admirer la hauteur que pouvait atteindre cette chocolaterie. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux Bucket.

Ensuite, elle marcha vers la grande porte, toujours accompagnée de son chauffeur. Elle fut surprise de voir Charlie. Mais lui sourit lorsqu'il exécuta une révérence.

"Charmé de vous rencontrer Princesse Irène !Je suis Charlie Bucket, l'héritier de Mr Wonka !"

"Oooh, mais ça change tout ! Au début je me demandais, qui tu pouvais bien être !Tu ne ressembles point du tout au grand Willy Wonka !"

Charlie ne sut pas trop bien comment prendre cette parole. La voix de la princesse était doucereuse et agréable à attendre.

"Et vous, vous devez être les domestiques de ce jeune homme !"

"Non !" Fit sèchement Noah. "Nous sommes ses parents !"

"Oh !Veuillez excuser ma confusion !C'est étrange, j'aurais pensé être attendu par Mr Wonka en personne, et non pas parson héritier !"

"Mr Wonka est malade, il ne peut pas vous voir pour le moment."

"Seigneur, mais qu'a t-il donc ?C'est grave ?"

"Ne restons pas dehors !Rentrez !"

La princesse hocha la tête et fit signe à son portier de prendre ses bagages.

"Déposez votre manteau, n'importe où !" Déclara Charlie avec la même classe que son mentor.

"Etrange coutume que tout cela !" Fit-elle en plaçant délicatement son manteau sur le sol.

"Mr Wonka, est malade depuis quelques jours. Il souffre d'hypertension."

"Sait-on à quoi cela est dû ?"

"Non, il ne se souvient pas. Il a des sueurs froides, il fait des cauchemars toute la nuit !Son visage a beaucoup perdu de sa jeunesse !Vous serez sans doute, très surprise, en le voyant."

"Moi qui croyait qu'il était remplie de fougue et de bonté, et que jamais il ne tombait malade !Est-ce dû à ma venue ?"

"Non, je ne pense pas !"

"Mais pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas prévenu !J'aurais pu repousser mon arrivée !Je ne suis pas à l'aise, tant à le voir dans un état si affreux…J'aurais voulu voir un Willy Wonka en pleine forme…"

"On pense à un surmenage intensif, qu'il a subit ces derniers jours !Il était parfaitement en bonne santé, mais le lendemain, on l'a retrouvé tout tremblant.. Il a dû subir un profond choc !"

"Pauvre homme, je donnerais cher pour le voir recouvrir la santé !Pourrais-je le voir ?"

"Après le déjeuner, cela vous scier t-il ?"

"Bien volontiers !Tu es très gentil !C'est normal que tu sois l'héritier de Willy Wonka."

Ils entrèrent dans le jardin et Irène fut tout aussi émoustillé que lui, la première fois qu'il l'avait visité.

Après un copieux déjeuner, Helen fut prise d'une profonde gène et déclara :

"Je suis désolée pour cet humble repas, Mademoiselle Yudeski, ce n'est pas tous les jours que nous recevons une dame de votre rang et, j'avoue être assez impressionnée par…"

Irène ouvrit de grands yeux ronds, rougit et intervenu :

"Ah mais, ne soyez pas désolée !C'était un très bon repas !Vous avez du talent pour la cuisine !Ne soyez pas impressionnée par mon rang Mme Bucket !Je suis une femme normale !"

"Appelez moi Helen !"

Irène lui répondit par un sourire et Charlie la conduisit vers le grand ascenseur de verre. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent un trio de Oompa Loompas.

"Qui sont-ils ?" demanda Irène, ébahie.

"Des Oompa Loompas !Ce sont les amis de Willy, et ils l'aident dans tout ce qu'il fait !Un Oompa Loompa saura répondre à la moindre de vos exigences !

"Comme c'est intéressant !Oh quel pittoresque ascenseur !"

"Cet ascenseur peut aller de tous les côtés !Mais je vous en prie, faites attention, un virage trop sec pourrait vous envoyer à l'autre bout de l'élévateur !"

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas buter contre la vitre à chaque virage. Enfin il s'arrêta et Charlie emmena la princesse devant la chambre de Willy. Il frappa.

"Mr Wonka ?Vous êtes là?Je suis avec la princesse, elle souhait vous dire bonjour !"

"Peut-être dort-il !Je peux attendre, ça ne presse pas !Je ne veux pas le déranger."

"Chut !"

Choquée, elle n'ajouta rien et on entendit un petit « entrez ». Charlie ouvrit la porte. Willy était allongé dans son grand lit, l'air plus fatigué que jamais. Son visage s'illumina en voyant Irène et il fit un geste de la main pour qu'elle prenne place, sur un siège au chevet de son lit.

"Ah Mademoiselle !Quel plaisir de vous voir enfin !"

Il fut prit d'une quinte de toux, sa voix n'avait plus aucune tonalité. Irène fut profondément choquée par cela, elle éprouvait une grande pitié à son égard. Sa vitalité avant disparut. Ses cheveux bruns, autrefois beaux et doux, étaient devenu de la couleur de l'argent. Elle mit sa main devant sa bouche et ne sut quoi dire devant un tel spectacle désolant.

"Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que vous étiez malade ?"

"Je ne voulais pas attendre encore si longtemps !Veuillez m'excuse de l'état où je suis !Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive."

"Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse ?"Intervint Charlie.

"Oui Charlie merci…"Répondit Willy.

Le garçon quitta la pièce.

"Vous ne savez donc pas comment cela vous est arrivé ?"

"Si je vous le disais, vous ne me croiriez pas !"

"Je crois en des choses, que vous ne me croiriez pas non plus !Parlez, je vous prie !"

"Fort bien…Je ne me souviens que de choses floues…Le tonnerre grondait…Et j'ai entendu une voix !"

Une voix ?""

"Pas une voix ordinaire !Un chant mélodieux !Je fus comme hypnotisé…Et puis j'ai vu cette affreux spectre…"

"Un fantôme ?"

"Oui !Mais je n'ai pas rêvé !Il était bien réel !Il m'a touché l'épaule !"

"Calmez vous Willy, je vous crois ! Ne vous énervez pas !"

A force de parler, willy avait perdu beaucoup de souffle et se tuait à en reprendre. Il capturait chaque bouffée d'air, mais elle semblait lui échapper et fut prit d'une crise asthme. Prise de panique, Irène le fit s'asseoir et posa ses doigts contre son torse.

"Respirez profondément !Ne paniquez pas, cela risquerait d'être pire !Doucement, voilà…"

Willy se sentit mieux l'espace d'un instant. Ses poumons lui étaient douloureux. Chaque respiration le faisait souffrir.

"Je connais un breuvage qui pourrait vous remettre sur pied ! Donnez moi quelques heures et vous serez en pleine forme !mais pour le moment, il vous faut dormir…"


	5. Souvenir maudit

N/A Attention, je préfère prévenir, qu'à cette fin de chapitre, il va y avoir une crise de larmes pour les lectrices les plus sensibles! Oo

Chapitre 5 : Un souvenir maudit.

Charlie montra à Irène, la chambre où elle allait dormir, puis la raccompagna chez lui.

"Helen !J'aurais besoin d'ustensiles de cuisine !"

"Oui bien sûr !Tenez !"

Helen ne se demanda même pas pourquoi une princesse, aurait un jour besoin d'une batterie de cuisine, et il présenta un divers choix de casseroles

"Hmm.. Donnez moi 4 casseroles et deux grands saladiers, s'il vous plaît !"

Helen s'exécuta, puis osa demander :

"Mais a quoi cela vous servira t-il ?"

Les 4 personnes âgées regardèrent du même air interrogateur, la valise que Irène posa sur la table. Dès qu'elle l'ouvrit, plusieurs plateaux sortirent de chaque côté.

"Je connais une potion qui remettra Mr Wonka sur pied !"

"C'est possible ?" Fit Charlie joyeusement.

"Oui ! J'ai tous les ingrédients qu'il me faut, ça ne va pas durer longtemps !"

"Vous êtes une dame, pleine de surprises et de bonté ! "Affirma Grand mère Joséphine.

Irène la remercia et demanda à Helen de faire bouillir de l'eau dans chacune des casseroles. La princesse fouilla dans une autre valise et en sortit un gros livre ancien. Elle l'ouvrit en prenant soin de ne pas déchirer les pages, qui s'étaient collées entre elles.

Noah Bucket rentra de sa promenade quotidienne , le journal du soir, sous le bras. Il salua la famille, ainsi que la princesse et prit place pour regarder l'étrange femme, en train de préparer sa potion.

"Charlie !As-tu retrouvé le portrait ?"

"Non…C'est vraiment bizarre !"

"Quelle peinture ?"Demanda Irène.

"Oh, celle de votre grand-mère !"

Irène s'arrêta soudain et failli en lâcher, les yeux qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

"Ma grand-mère ?Non c'est impossible"…

"Si !Je l'ai acheté dans une brocante !J'ai encore la malle au grenier !"

Irène abandonna sa préparation pour jeter un coup d'œil à la malle. Irène dépoussiéra le coffre et constata que le cadenas avait été forcé .

"Combien l'avez vous acheté ?"

"Pas cher ! L'homme qui me la vendu, avait l'air heureux de s'en débarrasser !"

"Et où est le portrait ?"

"On ne sais pas !Il a disparu !"

Irène ne répondit rien. Elle savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle revint dans la cuisine en furie et versa des liquides étranges dans les casseroles.

"C'est plus grave que ce que je pensais !"

"Qu'est ce qui est plus grave ?"

Helen sursauta en avalant difficilement sa salive, lorsque Irène trancha en deux, la patte d'un corbeau.

"Willy va mourir…"

"QUOI ?"Firent-ils tous.

"Il ne…Non c'est pas vrai !Je ne vous crois pas ! "Brailla Charlie.

"Je ne savais pas, maintenant je le sais !"

"Mais de quoi Grand Dieu !Ne nous laissez pas l'esprit embrumé !"

"C'est à cause du portrait !Il est maudit, quiconque le détient, meurt dans les quelques jours !"

Irène s'arrêta de couper ses ingrédients et marcha vers une fenêtre.

"Ma grand-mère…La duchesse Elme Yudeski…A fait peser sur le souvenir de notre famille, une malédiction…Comme le peuple de Russie voulait notre mort. Ma grand-mère voulut les faire payer en ensorcelant des portraits d'une valeur inestimable, qui vinrent aux mains de nos tueurs !Chacun moururent d'une étrange maladie, incurable ! Et cela, en voyant le spectre de la duchesse."

"Un fantôme !"

"Balivernes !"Grogna George

"Je sais que ça peut paraître puritain !Mais c'est la triste vérité !Tous ceux qui croise le spectre de ma grand-mère, sont pris d'une étrange maladie qui les font s'affaiblir et vieillir considérablement. Elme a enseigné à ses filles, le savoir pour guérir ce maux, et j'ai acquis cette expérience."

Puis elle revint vers ses casseroles et continua. Le breuvage fut enfin prêt et Helen lui tendit les saladiers. Irène versa le contenu de 2 casseroles dans le premier saladier et remua le mélange. Elle en fit de même pour les deux dernières. La pâte de couleur verte dans le premier saladier était visqueuse et odorante et dans l'autre, elle était marron et affreusement collante.

Elle demanda à Helen, une grosse louche, qu'elle plongea dans les deux saladiers, puis elle remplit un grand verre des pâtes ainsi mélangées. Elle versa dedans une eau poisseuse et noire, tout fumante. Les autres se bouchèrent le nez dès que la jeune femme s'approcha d'eux avec ça.

"Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur !" Fit Joséphine, en voyant d'affreuses pustules noires, remonter dans la boisson et exploser contre le verre.

"Ce n'est pas de la première fraîcheur, mais ça marche ! Charlie !Allons voir Willy ! En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard….Helen, pourriez vous verser le contenu des deux saladiers dans une grosse marmite ?"

Helen acquiesça et ils quittèrent la maison, pour se diriger vers le grand ascenseur de verre. Un virage trop sec, fit tomber une goutte sur le sol en verre qui se mit à fumer à son contact. Charlie déglutit, la peur au ventre.

Il fut rassuré lorsqu'ils arrivèrent et entrèrent dans la chambre de Willy. Le pauvre était encore plus mal que la dernière fois. Son poux était faible et sa respiration inaudible.

Irène se dépêcha de le réveiller mais, il n'ouvrait pas les yeux.

"Willy, je vous en prie, réveillez vous !"

"Ouvrez les yeux, Monsieur Wonka !"

A entendre leurs voix, Willy ouvra ses yeux fébriles et murmura quelque chose.

"Non !Ne parlez pas !Buvez !Et ne recrachez sous aucun prétexte !"

Irène lui redressa son oreiller et lui mit le verre sur les lèvres, qu'il ouvrit difficilement et bu la potion. Charlie lut sur le visage de son mentor, une expression de dégoût. Willy avalait à contrecœur cette étrange potion qui avait un goût immonde, pire qu'une purée de chenilles vertes de Loompaland.

Lorsqu'il eu fini, ses lèvres étaient toutes noires que Irène s'empressa d'essuyer avec un mouchoir qu'elle sortit de sa manche.

Mais, le résultat qu'elle attendait ne vint point. Elle s'inquiéta lorsqu'elle le vit soudain inerte. Sa tête heurta l'oreiller et ne se releva plus.

"Non….Non !" Gémit Charlie.

Charlie sauta dans les bras d'Irène en voyant que son mentor n'était plus. Il se mit à pleurer en pleine hystérie. Irène sentait des larmes monter à ses yeux également et fit un terrible effort pour les contenir. Elle serra Charlie contre elle en ne cessant de murmurer qu'elle était désolée…

Elle se maudissait pour ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver, et pourtant sa potion était parfaite ! Le visage du chocolatier, blotti contre l'oreiller, était redevenu serein….

N/A: je sais, que vous allez me tuer sur cette fin, mais...Ne perdez pas la tête..Restez calme... Zen attitude! hein?-tout n'est pas perdu...


	6. L'heure du thé

N/A: Par le Dieu chocolatier, ça fait un bail que j'ai pas mis une suite sur cette fic! ahaa! J'avoue que mon inspiration s'est évaporée et donc, je n'ai pas pu continer et la suite, était compromise...Mais heureusement, après avoir plonger dans le jeu vidéo de CatCF, elle est revenu et je vais pas la laisser filer! Huhu! Mais pour le moment, émoustillez vous les yeux devant ce chapitre! xX

Chapitre 6 : L'heure du thé.

Tout ce dont Willy se rappelait, s'était le souvenir d'Irène qui lui faisait boire cette étrange potion, puis ensuite, les ténèbres l'envahirent….

Mais quelque chose lui dit ouvrir les yeux. Il était toujours dans sa chambre. Irène et Charlie n'étaient plus là.

Il se demandait s'il était mort ou bien encore vivant. Il passa devant son grand miroir et sursauta. Il avait retrouvé sa jeunesse ! sa peau était à nouveau belle, lisse et douce. Ses cheveux étaient redevenus bruns, pas une trace de cheveux blancs ! Il commença à admirer son corps d'athlète renouvelé, lorsqu'il entendit une voix :

"Vous vous éveillez enfin !"

Il se retourna et vit une femme, assise dans son fauteuil, une tasse de thé à la main. Il paniqua en voyant qu'il s'agissait de la duchesse Yudeski.

"Encore vous !"

"Avons nous été présenté ?"

"Mais je vous ai vu la dernière fois !"

"C'est bien cela…."Fit-elle en se levant. "Je suis la duchesse Elme Yudeski !"

Elle étendit son bras vers lui. Il lui prit la main et la baisa, en ne cessant de la quitter des yeux.

"Et vous.. Vous devez être le grand Willy Wonka !"

"C'est à cause de vous que je suis tombé malade !"

"Oui. "Répondit-elle franchement, en se rasseyant." Je suis vraiment confuse de vous avoir insuffler cette malédiction !Elle ne vous était pas destinée !"

"Oui bon…."

"Asseyez vous et prenez donc une tasse de thé !"

Willy ne bougea pas. La duchesse lui fit signe de s'asseoir et il obéit à contrecœur. Elle lui offrit une tasse de thé, et hésita longuement avant de la porter à sa bouche.

"Dites moi…Suis-je mort ?"

"Je dirais que vous êtes entre les deux…Et je viens pour vous sauver. Car je sais que j'ai fait une terrible erreur ! Remerciez ma petite fille, de vous avoir fait boire cette potion ! Sans cela, je n'aurais pas pu faire grand chose !"

"M…Merci…"

"Il est temps de vous réveiller Mr Wonka ! Vos amis vous attendent !"

"Vous avez raison ! Heu…Comment dois-je m'y prendre ?"

"Ne vous en faites pas pour ça !"

La duchesse se leva et posa sa main sur le torse de Willy. Il se sentit glisser dans le vide. Son corps ne répondait plus et sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Il se réveilla soudain, encore dans sa chambre. Il s'empressa de s'habiller et juste avant de franchir la porte, il vit le portrait de la duchesse. Posée sur son bureau.

Il le saisit d'une main ferme et sortit.

Une fois dans le jardin de bonbons, il vit la famille Bucket, Irène et un grand nombre de Oompa Loompas en pleine discussion. Certains semblaient avoir beaucoup pleuré la mort de leur maître. Charlie leva la tête en entendant un bruit de pas et regarda bouche bée, qui s'avançait vers lui. Il se frottait les yeux, croyant d'abord, à une hallucination due à la fatigue. Mais non, c'était bien Willy Wonka qui arrivait ! Il se mit à courir vers lui. Les autres répétèrent le même processus d'étonnements et accoururent aussi.

"Oh Mr Wonka !Vous êtes vraiment là!" Pleurnicha le petit garçon.

"Plus vivant que jamais mon petit !"

"Oh mon dieu ! Willy !" Cria Helen.

Irène laissa les amis de Willy se remettrent de leurs émotions, puis elle s'avança :

"Commentavez-vousréussi à refaire surface ?"

"Je crois que c'est dû à ta potion…"Lui répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le temps reprit son cours, une fois cet incident passé.

Willy et Irène devenait de plus en plus amis, les jours suivants…Le chocolatier rendit le portrait à la princesse.

"Je suis vraiment navrée de ce qui a pu vous arrivez Mr Wonka !"

"Appelez moi Willy ! Mais dites moi….Maintenant que tout cela est réglé.. Je vous propose de faire un tour dans ma chocolaterie ! C'est pour ça que vous êtes venu !"

"Oui entre autre !"

"Et bien, suivez moi ! Prenez mon bras !"

"Bien volontiers !"

"Charlie !Mon garçon ! Viens avec nous !"

Le petit garçon les suivit. Willy était tout joyeux et faisait de grands signes pour montrer quelque chose à Irène. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la rivière de chocolat.

"Chaque goutte de ma rivière, est du chocolat de la meilleure qualité qui soit !Car il est brassé par une cascade !C'est très important !Elle le fouette !Elle le rend léger et mousseux !"

Ses mimiques faisaient bien rire la princesse et le remplissait de joie. Puis il trotta vers un arbre orange aux branches bizarres et cueillit une sorte de fruit rond.

"Tenez !Il est pour vous !C'est un Orangeade ! Croquez dedans et c'est comme si vous buviez du jus d'orange ! huhu !"

"C'est un délice !"

Irène en donna un morceau à Charlie qui eu la même réaction. Willy prit Irène par le bras et l'emmena vers le bateau hippocampe qui la combla :

"Oh Willy !Quelle merveille!Votre bateau est magnifique !"

"Du fondant ! N'est-ce pas exquis ? Allons, tous à bord !"

Les petits Oompa Loompas se mirent à ramer au signal de Willy. La princesse était émerveillée par le paysage. Ils étaient peut-être à l'intérieur, mais cette salle était sublime pour elle :

"Willy, vous êtes un homme tellement talentueux !Pourquoi n'avez vous pas fait de décoration ou de conception de tels jardins pour les châteaux par exemple !Votre art aurait beaucoup plus à la cour de Russie !"

"Oh mais j'ai moi même assisté à la création d'un palais dans le New Delhi ! Le prince Indien m'avait demandé de lui construire un palais uniquement en chocolat !"

"Le Prince Pondichéry ? Oh mon Dieu, vous plaisantez n'est-ce pas ?" Rit-elle doucement.

"Non, je l'ai bien fait !Tous les murs, tableaux, mobiliers étaient en chocolat noir ou au lait !Mais j'ai bien conseillé à cet idiot de commencer à le manger, mais il s'est mis en tête de l'habiter !"

"Oui c'est idiot !Le soleil est très chaud là bas ! Le palais n'a pas tenu ?"

"Ahaha !Exactement !"

"Pour ma part, je préfère le chocolat blanc…Je ne sais pas pourquoi, depuis que je suis toute petite en fait !"

"Ah oui ? C'est étrange.. Moi je me souviens parfaitement du premier chocolat que j'ai mangé et je……"(moment de silence) "Oups, veuillez m'excuser…Un flash-back…"

"Nous entrons dans un tunnel !"

Willy ordonna d'aller plus vite et le bateau plongea dans les rapides. Il tanguait dangereusement, des vagues de chocolat se déversaient sur les vêtements des passagers.

Enfin cela se calma et le bateau se mit à longer des salles.

"Arrêtez le bateau devant cette porte !"Cria Willy aux Oompa Loompas

Le meneur stoppa en premier et il firent face devant la salle aux boissons gazeuses…


	7. Intermède

!\ Intermède !\

Juste pour dire que cette fic est mise de côté. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps et l'inspiration nécéssaire, pour la continuer pour le moment! Mais elle n'est pas supprimée pour autant! On a déjà vu des fics ressurgir des entrailles du site! lol

Il me faut terminer mes autres fics tout d'abord! je parle de _Willy Wonka et la maison des Crow._

Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps, cette fic restera en plan, mais je ne la laisserai sûrement pas pourrir!

Allez, à tout de suite sur l'autre fic!

Votre serviteur Clytemnon ;) ...(heu serviteur, mais pas trop quand même hein :p)


End file.
